Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices that include MEMS and CMOS contact surfaces that are conductive. Typically the MEMS devices also include an actuator layer therewithin. It is desirable to improve on processes that are utilized to provide such devices. It is also desirable to improve critical dimension control of the actuator layer as the MEMS device is reduced in size.
Therefore, there is a strong need for a solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.